


Pokémon the novel sword and shield

by jakeichi2001



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeichi2001/pseuds/jakeichi2001
Summary: After arriving home from the Johto league our new hero soon finds himself meeting new people, as him and his new friends head to the Galar reigion





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Hero's welcome

narrator: after placing top 8 in the Johto league our new hero decides to head home to pallet town, but when our he arrives to professor's oak's lab....it was closed?

Jake: huh?....it says closed for a party? what kind of party could be happening in there?  
Pikachu: pika?  
Jake: maybe I should of went home first...  
?1: excuse me is this professor oak's lab  
Jake turns to see a tall man with quite the flamboyant outfit on  
Jake: um yes....  
Pikachu: pika  
?1: thank you so much I'm not so good with directions  
Jake: mind if I ask what's happening  
?1: You haven't heard Ash Ketchum is returning from his most recent victory in the world championships  
Jake: Wait you serious! who did he battle?  
?1: well.....how do I put this...  
Jake: ah never mind I just came here to talk to Professor oak  
Jake hears a voice from the distance  
?2: Oh hey Leon is that you  
Jake: huh...WAIT LEON AS IN FORMER WORLD CHAMPION LEON, THE CURRENT GALAR POKEMON CHAMPION!  
Leon: well guess the secrets out?  
?2: hey its been a while how have you been  
Leon: not too bad ash  
Jake freezes slowly look's behind him and then passes out  
Ash: Is he gonna be ok.....?  
Ash's Pikachu: pika..?  
Jake:......I'm fine......  
Pikachu: Pi pika??  
a few seconds later and Jake was back up  
Jake: Wow I can't believe its really you  
Ash:..hi......(at least he didn't say I'm your biggest fan)  
Jake: sorry did I startled you  
Ash: Nah I've just been dealing with a lot of fans lately, in-fact me and Pikachu just had to deal with a massive crowd on the way here  
Leon: Well you are the current top world champion you should expect that kind of publicity  
Ash: Yeah I know but....  
Ash notices Jake and recognized him from the most recent Johto league  
Ash: hey wait... you placed top 8 in the Johto league  
Jake is shocked to hear that his hero had watched the Johto league more the fact that his hero watched him  
Jake: uhhh yeah I did  
Ash: you have potential  
Jake: wow you think so  
Ash: yeah in-fact here have this  
Ash hands Jake his league card  
Jake: huh.......what's this  
Leon: kid you never heard of league cards  
Jake: no  
Leon: they're quite popular amongst the Galarian people  
Jake: oh wow! thanks  
Pikachu: Pika  
Ash's Pikachu: Pika  
meanwhile, team rocket is hiding behind a couple of bushes watching this interaction

Meowth: so the OG twerp and OG Pikachu are back from their fancy championship battle  
James: and not only that but the new twerp and his Pikachu are here too  
Jessie: we'll get the prizes from those two twerps unsuspectingly and give their Pokémon to our boss no problem  
Slowpoke: Slow  
Wabbafett: Wabba wabba

back to the group of heroes ash helped escort Jake and Leon up to professor oaks lab  
Ash: here we are  
Jake: why are the lights off......?  
Ash's friends: Surprise! Ash congratulations on your 5th consecutive victory in the Pokemon World Championships  
Ash: Wow this is amazing  
Ash's Pikachu: Pika  
Ash is amazed at the party most of his friends had set up for him and his Pokémon  
Gary: hey Ashy boy long time no see  
Ash: wow Gary it been a while hasn't it  
Jake: hey professor oak  
Ash freezes in shock  
Ash: wait, professor!  
Gary: Yeah, Gramps had to move to a new laboratory in-between Kanto and Johto to improve his research.  
Ash: oh kay  
Gary: Jake how about you show me some of the new Pokémon you've caught outside in the field  
Jake: alright  
Pikachu: pika  
Jake is now outside in the field with Gary  
Jake: come on out everybody  
Jake throws his 5 Pokeball's in the air and they open to reveal Feraligatr, Typhlosion Scizor Aerodactyl, and Weavile  
Gary: wow these Pokemon look amazing, you've done a great job taking care of them  
Jake: yeah how you guys doing  
Jakes Johto Pokémon reply happily  
Jake: man I so pumped.......I got to wonder what we'll do next  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Gary: heh you're just like someone I know always looking for the next Challenge...huh  
Jakes Kanto Pokémon walk up (Venasaur, Kingler, Rapidash, Gengar, And Dodrio)  
Jake: hey you guys miss me  
Jakes Kanto Pokémon reply happily  
Ash steps out from the party and notices Jakes Pokémon  
Ash: wow these are your Pokémon  
Jake: yeah  
Ash: So you've been to both Kanto and Johto  
Jake: Yup, I've met a lot of great people and Pokémon along the way  
Ash: cool, but actually I have a proposition for you  
Jake: huh?  
Ash: well you see id actually like a Pokémon battle with you  
Jake: wait really I-  
Ash: However first I want to see you improve yourself and hone you and your Pokemon's skills  
Jake: what do you mean by that?  
Ash: I think you should head to the Galar region and compete in the gym circuit  
Jake: gym circuit?  
Pikachu: pika?  
Ash: Yes its an annual sports competition structured like the Pokémon league, just like the league in Kanto and Jhoto you need 12 gym badges  
Jake: oh....Ok!  
Ash: however first you need a sponsorship and-  
Ash's Pikachu: Pika pi!  
Ash: huh Pikachu what is it?  
Ash's Pikachu points to a 10-year-old girl passed out in the field  
Gary: huh OH NO!  
Jake, Gary and Ash and rushes over to her  
Jake carries the girl on his shoulders and rush's her insides with ash and Gary  
now inside they rest the girl on the couch upstairs  
Jake: you think she's going to be alright  
Jake and Pikachu was standing beside her  
Pikachu: pika.....  
the girl was a little shorter the Jake and had long reddish-brown hair and a cyan plaid sweatshirt and a magenta shirt, she also had black pants  
Gary: yeah she probably just passed out from exhaustion, she doesn't seem to have any injuries  
Ash: yeah but how did she get in?  
Gary: I guess we'll wait and see  
Ash: Jake you alright  
Jake:........yeah I'm fine  
the girl begins to wake up  
Gary: she's waking up  
?:......huh?  
. . .  
?: excuse me is this professor oaks lab  
Gary: why yes how did you get in, we found you passed out in the middle of the research field  
?: Oh....well the front door was closed so I went around and found a hole in the gate and then i went in.  
Gary: So you're telling me someone must have broken in and you didn't do it yourself  
?: I just found the gate like that....I didn't cause any problems  
Ash: but who then?  
Ash's Pikachu: PIKA!  
Gary: I don't know but let's check it out  
Ash: right!  
Gary: you keep on eye on her Jake  
Jake: huh hey wait!  
Ash, his Pikachu, and Gary run off to find out what's going on  
Jake:......  
Jake eyes turn to the girl she is just staring back at him  
Jake: so uh hi  
?: hello  
Jake: why did you want to come here  
?: truth is I'm looking to get my first Pokémon  
Jake: oh so you're a new trainer  
?: yes  
Jake: so what's your name  
?: huh......I don't really have one  
Jake: ....what do you mean  
?: I don't know really, my memory starts at two days ago anything before that, nothing  
Jake: oh.......  
Pikachu: pika....  
?: well what's your name  
Jake: Oh it's Jake Ichi and this is Pikachu  
Pikachu: pika  
?: ok then..hmm  
The girl notices an Eevee approach her, It just stares at her before running away hiding  
Tracy runs in looking for the Eevee  
Tracy: where did it go?  
Jake: the Eevee I think its hiding  
Tracy: Oh never mind that Gary sent me a text message saying him and ash are in trouble  
Jake: Huh OH NO!  
Jake, the girl and Tracy rush outside heading in the same direction ash and Gary went

they run for a little bit until they fall into a hole  
Jake the girl and Tracy have fallen into the same hole that had caught ash and Gary  
Gary: I should have texted lookout for the hole  
Neo team rocket laughs  
Ash: huh no way!  
Neo team rocket moto  
Jessie: blasting off once again  
James: believe us now were no one's friend  
Jessie to Unite the world in decimation  
James Claim victory for our nation  
Jessie: to bring true evil to beyond the stars  
James: believe us now all Pokémon are ours  
Jessie: Jessie  
James: James  
Jessie: Neo team rocket blasts off stronger than before  
James: now were back to settle the score  
Mewoth: Meeeowth that's for sure  
wabbafett: Wabbafett  
Slowpoke: Slow....  
Ash: team rocket but how!  
Gary: they regrouped a while ago but I thought they would disband after their failed attempt to bring back their leader  
Meowth: well old habits die hard I guess, After you, the OG twerp took down Giovani our solid leader we didn't know where to go or what to do 

Meowth tears up a bit before snapping back into character

Meowth: Well now were back reunited and ready to go and run amock once more!

Jessie; now with you 5 twerps out of the picture its time to steal as many Pokemon as we can carry  
James: yes so ta taa  
ash's Pikachu: Pika!  
Ash: yeah thankfully I'm not exactly that same as you remember  
Ash: Charizard I choose you  
Ash throws Charizard Pokeball and Charizard comes out  
Charizard roars and Fly's the 5 heroes out of the hole  
as they get back on stable ground  
Ash: now Crookadile come on out  
Ash throws another Pokeball and Crookadile appears  
Crookadile: Crooookadile  
Ash: Charizard use blast burn  
Ash: Crookadile use ariel ace when they get sent flying  
Charizard uses bast burn to slowdown team rocket and sends them flying  
Crookadile: used the shockwaves caused by blast burn to get launched in the air and knock team rocket back down  
Ash: Nice!  
Meowth: the OG twerp means serious business  
Ash: you better believe it  
Meowth: time for plan B  
Jessie: go, slowpoke  
James: Marcactus  
Jessie and James throw their poke balls and outcomes Slowpoke and Maractus  
Maractus: Maract  
it hugs James neck causing immense pain  
James: your opponent is over there!  
James throws Marcatus in the direction of Charizard  
Jake: Pikachu lets go  
Jake's Pikachu gets battle ready  
Ash: Charizard use flamethrower on Maractus  
Charizard: use flamethrower  
Jake: Pikachu use thunderbolt on slowpoke  
Jake's Pikachu launches a Thunderbolt that hits slowpoke  
Slowpoke: Slooooowpoke!  
Ash's Charizard roars and unleashes a stream of fiery breath that decimates Maractus  
both of neo team rockets Pokémon get launched back into them  
Ash: alright Pikachu use thunderbolt  
Ash's Pikachu sends a massive thunderbolt going straight for team rocket  
Neo team rocket get's shocked and get sent flying  
Neo team rocket: looks like team rockets blasting off again  
A few hours later the 5 heroes regroup inside the office space at professor oaks lab

Gary: so looks like you were telling the truth uh....what is your name?  
?:.....I don't have one  
Gary: huh what do you mean by that?  
Jake: she told me she doesn't remember anything before 2 days ago  
?: I came here to get a Pokémon for my own protection  
Gary: the fact that you were able to make it here on your own is really impressive but sadly I don't have any starter Pokémon  
the same Eevee from earlier runs up and sits on the girl's lap  
Eevee: eeve  
Ash: what about that one?  
Gary: Oh I forgot about that one, sure you can keep it  
Ash: great but where do you plan to head after that....  
?: Galar  
Gary: but why Galar  
?: all I know is it holds the key to my past  
Tracy: and why's that  
?: I was looking at a map of the world I recognized a landmark from Galar a place I never heard of before  
Ash: oh wow that's great you know Jake was planning to head their too  
?: really then I shall go with him  
Jake: huh?  
?: is there an issue with that...  
Jake blushes slightly  
Jake: none at all  
Jake and Pikachu head home with the girl and her new Pokémon Eevee following him  
Jake arrives at home  
Nancy: welcome home  
Jake: Mom uh I brought home a new friend  
Nancy: oh don't worry about it professor oak messaged me already I have a room ready for her and everything  
?: thank you  
Narrator: our heroes head out for Galar tomorrow with sights set on two separate goals be excited as this new journey continues


	2. Chapter 2 Galar the region of possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now arriving in Galar they meet professor Sonia who asks them to stop a group of knights known as team Regal.

Chapter 2 Galar the region of possibilities

Jake is asleep in bed with his Pikachu asleep right next to his head  
the girl from yesterday opens the door to Jake's room walks up to him and smiles  
?: *giggles*  
Jake wakes up and is startled to see her standing right next to his bed  
Jake: huh don't you know how to knock!  
?: sorry your mother told me to wake you up  
Jake:.....shoot that's right  
Jake rushes out of his room into the bathroom washes up takes a shower and puts on his new trainer attire  
Jake is wearing a baseball cap with the official Pokémon league logo and a Pokeball pin on it. he has a white official Galarian Pokémon league logo t-shirt with a green vest over it, he also is wearing brown long pants, and green sneakers with white socks after putting it on he walks out of the bathroom  
?: you look good  
Jake: sorry to keep you waiting  
Jake blushes a tiny bit  
?: Jake....do you have a name for me.....  
Jake: huh?  
?: your mother is going to help get me a passport so I can go to Galar with you so I need a name  
Jake: oh uhhhhh......  
Jake looks around the area to get ideas he spots a picture of his family harbor trip from when he was 7  
Jake:....Marina  
Marina:.......I like that name thank you  
Jake: heh you're welcome  
Marina: although you did lazily give it to me I like it none the less  
Jake: huh? how did you  
Marina smirks  
Marina: I read your eye movements  
Jake: oh  
Pikachu wakes up  
Pikachu: Pi pika  
Pikachu walks up and climbs up onto Jake's shoulder  
Jake: good morning Pikachu  
Pikachu: Pika  
Jake and Marina head downstairs and into the living room  
Nancy: I overheard the name you gave her, your passport is ready Marina  
Marina: thank you  
Nancy: and Jake, Ash dropped this off before he set out for his next journey  
Jake: huh its a package  
Jake opens it up and inside was a letter and an odd-looking wrist band  
Nancy: he said that letter was your entry into the gym challenge he didn't tell me that much about the wrist band though all he said was make sure you ware that  
Jake puts on the wrist band and holds onto the letter  
Jake: ok mom whens the shuttle to the airport coming  
Nancy: 10 minutes  
Jake froze in place  
Jake: wait what about breakfast!  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
Nancy: you better eat quickly then, their's some pancakes and bacon at the table me, Marina and her Eevee already ate  
Jake and Pikachu rush to their respective eating spots and quickly eat their breakfast and Jake puts the letter in his backpack  
a few minutes later Jake and Pikachu, Marina and Eevee were waiting outside his house for the bus to arrive  
Marina: hey Jake  
Jake: yeah  
Marina: Ash is the current world champion am I correct  
Jake: yes why?  
Marina: you two have similar face markings are you related in any way  
Jake's mood went from happy to depressed and a little agitated  
Jake: No and I don't like to talk about why I have these face marks  
Pikachu: Pika?  
Eevee: Evui?  
Marina looks a little concerned but can tell he doesn't want to talk about the reason  
Jake notices the shuttle  
Jake: Huh there's the shuttle  
Marina: Huh your right!  
Eevee hops onto marina's shoulder  
The shuttles doors open  
Bus driver: you two getting on  
Jake: yup  
Marina: yes  
Bus driver: ok you two come aboard  
Jake and marina get on the bus sit down in their assigned seats with their Pokémon and the bus drives off to the Fuchsia City airport  
meanwhile with neo team rocket observing them leaving from afar  
Meowth: so the twerp and twerpette are heading out to Galar  
Jessie: you know what the boss said go and find a rare exotic Pokémon  
James: And where better then Galar the home of such tall tales and ancient Pokémon  
Neo team rocket fly away in their balloon heading off to Galar  
9 hours later  
Narrator: Our heroes now on a plane heading to Galar Jake marina and their Pokémon rest and relax before the eventual arrival  
however, for Jake, it seems his sleep isn't so sound

Jake finds himself in a castle however the walls were glowing with some sort of pinkish purplish hue, despite that the castle seemed quite regal almost like a throne room  
?: you!  
Jake: huh!  
Jake sees a dark ominous and foreboding figure standing by the throne  
?: you will pay for your treason  
the figure throws a Pokeball in the air, it forms into a vortex  
and begins to devour everything even causing the castle and the walls around it to be sucked in  
It gets to the point where even jake gets thrown in  
All the while the figure is laughing maniacally  
Jake wakes up in shock  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Marina: you ok  
Jake: huh?  
Marina: you were quivering in your sleep  
Jake: oh yeah I'm fine  
Marina: were about to land by the way about time you woke up  
Jake: oh really alright!  
Pikachu Pika  
Eevee:Evui

the plane lands from the night sky and they arrive in Wyndon airport, after a trek through customs they are in the city of Wyndon  
Marina: Wow this is Galar it's more amazing then I could ever imagine  
Eevee: Evui....  
Jake: Way bigger than any city I've been to before  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
they begin to walk around  
until they reach Wyndon stadium  
as they watch from the screen on the outside a Pokémon battle between Steven stone from the Hoenn region and an unknown trainer  
On-screen  
Steven: *grunts* Melmetal use G max meltdown  
Melmetal: Mel.....  
Melmetal creates a shockwave of steel spikes headed straight for Gigantamax Grimsnarl  
K-O-ing it in one attack  
Jake: Wow that was amazing!  
Marina: how could a Pokémon be capable of doing that?  
a boy speaks up from behind them  
?:..Dynamax *groan* outsiders  
Jake: huh what do you mean by outsiders!?  
Jake and marina turn around to see the boy  
Spencer: The names Spencer and I saw you two come from the direction of the airport, Galar is a place filled with culture We don't need any Kanto clowns ruining this region  
Marina: excuse me!  
Jake: yeah  
The boy notices the Dynamax band Jake is wearing  
Spencer: oh.....so you came here looking to compete in the gym challenge?  
Jake: huh yeah that's right.  
Spencer: go home it doesn't need any outsiders  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Jake: oh is that so  
Jake and Spencer stare at each other angrily

  
?: excuse me are you 3 trainers?  
Jake: huh yes  
Jake turns to see a tall woman in a lab coat with wavy orange hair:  
Yes, oh thank goodness I need some assistance with some hooligans.  
Spencer: aren't you Professor Sonia and what hooligans?  
Sonia: yes now follow me.  
the 3 trainers follow Sonia until they reach the Main Fountain of Central Wynton, there were a bunch of knights attacking people with their Pokémon  
Jake: whoah is this a renaissance fair whats with all the knights  
Sonia: They call themselves Team Regal and their causing trouble  
Spencer: stand back Kanto clown, Go Yamask  
Spencer throws up a premier ball and outcomes a Galarian Yamask  
Jake notices Spencers Yamask looks completely different from the one he saw in the Johto league  
Jake: huh your Yamask... looks different  
Jake takes out his Pokedex/phone and checks it out  
Rotophone: Galarian Yamask the Spirit Pokémon, It's said that this Pokémon was formed when an ancient clay tablet was drawn to a vengeful spirit.  
Spencer: Of course, mine is a Galarian Yamask a regional variant, and much superior to anything a Kanto clown like you can catch  
Jake: *groans* Pikachu lets go  
Jakes Pikachu jumps off jakes shoulder and gets battle ready  
Marina: Eevee lets go  
Marina's Eevee jumps off marina's shoulder and gets battle ready  
one of the knights notice Sonia and the group of three trainers  
Team regal squire: huh we have company, what shall we do  
Team regal knight ?: stand your ground, attention all members unite your attacks onto the 4 interlopers  
A bunch of knights surrounds them with their Pawniard and Corvisquires about to be on the attack  
Jake: Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the Corvisquires  
Spencer: Yamask use Hex on the Pawniards  
Marina: Eevee use Quick attack on the remaining lot  
Pikachu: unleashes a thunderbolt zip and zagging between the Corvisquires shocking each one until they faint  
Yamask eyes widen causing a massive hexing shockwave to affect all of the Pawniards knocking them out except for 3  
Eevee then rushed forward ram into the 3 Remaining Pawniards causing them to faint, then Eevee jumped back in-front of Marina  
Jake: huh how do you like that  
Team regal knight ?: huh we already searched the area we don't have to deal with the likes of you  
Sonia: wait why are you doing this!  
Team regal knight?: why are we doing this?  
Sonia stairs angrily at the knight  
Team regal knight: we are doing this for the sake of Galar's future!  
a bright flash happens and team Regal disappears  
Jake: where did they go  
Sonia: shoot they got away again

  
a few minutes later  
They're regrouping at the Pokémon center when Sonia notices Jake has a Dynamax band on  
Sonia: How did you get that Dynamax band?  
Spencer: Yeah I was wondering the same thing?  
Jake: It was given to me by Ash Ketchum the current world champion he told me to come here and enter the gym challenge, he even payed for our flight.  
Spencer: *coughs* lair  
Jake and Marina glare at Spencer  
Sonia: Oh Ash actually called me the other day to help you with your entry into the Galar gym challenge  
Spencer is in shock  
Spencer: wait for what?!  
Jake: Really wow that's great  
Sonia: However registration ends in a week, and the next train that heads to Motostoke the place where you can register won't depart for the another 2 days  
Jake and Pikachu are in shock  
Jake: Oh!  
Pika: Pika!  
Spencer: Ha! Guess you're not competing.

  
Spencer then turns his back to the group and walks off  
Jake notices Spencer also has a Dynamax band.  
Jake: oh great if I compete I'll be seeing more of him for sure.  
Marina:....yeah  
Sonia: well good luck, see you two tomorrow  
Sonia then walks off  
Jacob: so where to next?  
Marina: where are we even going to stay tonight?  
Marina Looking a little agitated at Jake  
Jake: you don't know Pokémon centers are sort of Like inns you can rest up and get a fresh start the next day Infact a little earlier I booked us a room  
Pikachu: Piiika!  
Marina: ok.  
Nurse Joy and her Ideedee walk up to them  
Nurse Joy: your room is ready  
Ideedee: Idee  
Jake: thank you  
Jake and Marina are led to their room, room number 1996  
they go inside and unwind as well as get ready for bed  
Jake and his Pikachu are playing before they fall asleep little do they know they're being watched a small Rookidee shaped spy camera is in a tree on a branch spying on both Jake and marina

watching the scene on a monitor in quite a regal looking office is a foreboding figure  
  
?: I want you to keep an eye on these two gain their trust and when the time is right CRUSH THEM!, you won't fail me now you are my highest ranking paladin, and you are perfect for the Job  
the figure turns around in his swerving chair and stares at another foreboding figure  
?: But of course, those outsiders should have never come here.

Narrator: it seems our heroes will have to watch their back with a threat looming overhead as this new journey continues.


End file.
